


No Good, Very Bad

by sohox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hand Job, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Link’s been having a no good, very bad day.





	No Good, Very Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnthusiasticAudience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticAudience/gifts).

> EnthusiasticAudience wanted fluff. My brain tried to hijack it and make it sad.
> 
> Thank you Elizabeth for holding my hand, you’re the absolute best.

  
  


Link’s been having a no good, very bad day. It started with the fact that his hair wouldn't stay the way he wanted it. It was looking a little bit long on the top, and when he called the barbershop he always goes to, they told him Nicco was out of town for a freakin’ week. 

“What’s up with the mop top?” Rhett teased him when he picked him up that morning. Link felt his ears pink, a low blush creeping up his throat. “You look like you’re takin’ a page outta my book.” 

To make matters worse, at some point during the morning he stepped in gum wearing his favorite shoes, and somehow it smeared into the floorboards of his new Audi.

The call sheet for today said they’d be taste testing pies. At least there was an upside to this already horrible day. Except when he took the first bite, he was immediately hit with the foul taste of liver.  _ Liver!  _ What kind of an idiot put liver in a freakin’ pie?! He was so distracted by everything that was going wrong he even forgot to take the fork off his plate before shuffleboarding it during their game. He felt frazzled, tried to play it off, but of course Rhett would go out of his way to make Link feel silly about it, not letting him just brush it under the table. 

“We don’t want to deal with you not getting your way.” Rhett had quipped, meaner than necessary. And it hurt. Link already felt like the butt of every joke the universe could pull on him today, and now even Rhett was siding against him? 

He felt so petulant and sad he couldn’t even really enjoy winning the game that day. All through filming the More, he felt out of it, preoccupied. Rhett has referenced him “ _ pitching a fit _ ” again, and it dug into him deep, like a dagger to the ribs, making his chest ache.

——

He spent the rest of the day actively avoiding Rhett, straining his ears to hear his friend’s baritone voice in order to time his exit from their office or the kitchen. 

He knew he couldn’t avoid him forever, they rode in together that morning, and as annoyed as Link was, he wouldn’t make his friend get an Uber that late in the day. 

It almost feels like a standoff when he finds himself directly in front of Rhett at his Audi. He feels shaky, maybe from too much caffeine, or from not having eaten anything after the pies earlier. 

“You look like hell, homie. What’s going on with you today?” His comments were all too much, the hurt and frustration of this impossible day finally snapping something inside him. Link feels his shoulders fall, face crumbling. He drops his keys on the ground and cries, burying his face in his hands. 

—-

Link knew that at some point, Rhett had wrapped his arms around Link and held him tightly. He knew he had cried body wracking sobs against Rhett’s chest, face glowing red, wet, nose dripping. Rhett didn’t pull away from him even for a moment, holding his body up when his legs gave out until he was done, completely cried out, drained of every ounce of energy. He knows that at some point Rhett got him into his car, found his keys, and drove them both to Rhett’s home. 

“C’mon, bo.” Rhett had said, gently, pulling Link out of the car, gathering him close to his larger body, leading them up the steps and into Rhett’s home. 

“I can’t remember the last time you called me that.” Link sniffles, words small and shy. He feels silly, vulnerable,  _ weak _ . He hated feeling like that, especially around Rhett. 

“No? Hmm. I call you that in my head all the time.” Rhett responds, a small smile on his lips. He leads Link through the house, up the small flight of stairs, and into the master bathroom. “I didn’t realize I stopped saying it out loud.” 

There’s a small seat in the bathroom, part of Jessie’s vanity. Rhett pulls it right in front of the bathroom sinks, then guides him onto it, one hand resting on Link’s shoulder, the other brushing the tear streaks along his cheekbone. Link pulls in a strangled breath, still feeling incredibly open and exposed. Rhett’s hands are so gentle on him, steady and sure. Rhett gently lifts his glasses off his face, placing them on the countertop. 

“What’s going on today, Link? I’ve been trying to corner you all day and you just keep runnin’ from me. What’d I do, baby?” He tilt’s Link’s face up at the last word,fingertips impossibly soft on the outline of link’s jaw. Rhett forces eye contact that Link can hardly stand to hold. 

How can Link explain it to Rhett, when he can’t even explain it to himself? The feeling of utter overwhelm. It doesn’t make sense to his own muddled brain. The only thing he can think to say is “My  _ hair.”  _

“Your... _ hair _ ?” There’s the smallest smile on Rhett’s lips. Link folds in on himself, feeling even more foolish. 

“See? You’re makin’ fun of me. You’ve been doin’ it all day. You called me  _ mop top  _ this morning.” He feels the sting of hot tears prickling behind his eyes.  _ Get it together, Neal. _ “I couldn’t get it to stay like I wanted it today. It’s too long and...and…” He fists his fingers into it, pulling roughly. He hiccups, not able to get the rest of the words out.

“So you’re mad at your hair, an’ you’re mad at me, huh? Well let me see if I can help. I’ve become somewhat of an expert at long hair these days.” Rhett places both hands on either side of Link’s neck, fingertips stroking the hair at the base of his skull. It feels incredible, the pressure he’s putting on Link’s muscles. He can feel the tension melting out of his body. “I’m tired of you being grumpy. And I definitely don’t want you feeling like that because of me.” Rhett plants a soft whisper of a kiss to Link’s forehead, reaching down to pull Link’s t shirt over his head, tossing it out of the way. 

The moment the shirt is gone, Rhett’s hands are back on Link, one hand cupping his jaw, tilting his face up to let Rhett press his lips sweetly onto his mouth. His left hand grabs hold of his Link’s bony shoulder, thumb curling around to stroke his protruding collarbone. Link’s whole body goes boneless, the tension of the day evaporating as Rhett kisses him softly, tongue sweeping lazily along the seam of his lips.

“First things first.” He says, pulling back but still close enough for Link to feel his warm breath whisper against his lips. “I’m gonna wash your hair. Lean back against the counter.” Link

blinks slowly, dreamily watching Rhett move to turn the tap on, testing the water temperature on his palm. “Go on, baby, lean back.” 

Link does as he says, shoulders leaning back against the cool countertop. It’s not an ideal position, but the rushing sound of the water is strangely hypnotic, and the idea of Rhett’s big hands in his hair is enough to get Link to do anything the older man asks. 

“I kinda like your hair this long” Rhett muses, placing a rolled up towel between Link and the countertop, guiding him until his hair is over the bowl of the sink. He smooths the locks at Link’s crown, causing his eyes to flutter closed. He uses a small cup from the countertop to pour warm water over Link’s hair, soaking every strand. While he works, he continues to brush his fingers along Link’s jaw line, over his cheek bone, one moist finger even tracing over Link’s worried brow. “That feel alright?”

“Mmm’yeah” Link sighs, eyes nearly closed at the sensations. He can feel the anxiety in his body draining away. There’s a warm stirring building in his belly, but for now he’s content to just concentrate on being touched. 

Link’s senses suddenly flood with the smell of eucalyptus, cool and earthy, and then Rhett is sinking his hands into his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp, working little circles all along Link’s temples. Link can’t help the little whimpers that are escaping his throat, bringing his own fingers to rub across his chest, just for something to do with his hands. 

“You look so beautiful right now, bo. Your face looks so peaceful. I want you to look like this all the time.” Rhett’s warm words are shooting white hot sparks along his spine, all of his nerve endings are singing with pleasure. “I miss us being close like this.” 

“I miss it too.” His breath hitches as Rhett cards his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the ends of his strands. 

Rhett takes his time, rinsing the soap from Link’s crown, smoothing the hair back off his forehead, massaging his temples until the water runs clear. Link keeps his eyes closed as Rhett turns off the water, using his hands to gently squeeze excess liquid from his salt and peppered locks. 

He can smell Rhett all around him, the soothing eucalyptus, the smell of his beard oil, and something so distinctly Rhett that Link would recognize it anywhere. The little fire in his belly burns even hotter, and it’s been so long, it’s all he can do to not reach out and touch his friend. 

He watches through heavy eyelids as Rhett dries his hands on a towel. There’s water splashed all over the front of Rhett’s shirt, and he pulls it off, tossing it to join Link’s on the floor. Rhett moves up to him, slowly, like Link night skitter away if he isn’t careful. He brings his huge hands up to place them on Link’s chest, swinging one leg over to straddle Link’s lap. Rhett shifts his hips forward, grinding the now obvious bulge in his jeans right against Link’s, and it knocks the wind out of Link's lungs in a rush. His mouth falls open and Rhett steals the moment to kiss him, deep, hot, pouring every unspoken apology he can into every slide of his tongue over Link’s. 

It’s been so long, and Link’s desperate for more, to chase down this feeling they’ve both been denying themselves for too long. He tries to push his hips up, searching for more friction. “Mmmm, nuh uh, bo. I don’t want you to do any of the work here. I’m takin’ care of you.” He mumbles against Link’s mouth, dropping his hands down from lLnk’s broad chest to the waist of his jeans. 

Link’s hardness is straining against his zipper, it’s been so long since they've done this, allowed each other to touch, and Link's body is reacting to the stimulus. Rhett’s working his zipper down, centimeter by centimeter, teeth worrying Link’s bottom lip. 

Link can’t even remember what had been so bad about this day any more, all his brain can focus on is the way his best friend’s mouth taste like warmth, like comfort and home, warm lips sweeping over his, the tickle of his beard so foreign yet familiar. It’s enough to wash away every anxious worry in his mind and leave him soft, compliant, and willing to do anything to keep the sensation going. 

When Rhett finally frees Link’s cock from his pants, he wraps his large hand around his shaft, softly stroking between their bodies where Rhett’s perched in his lap. Link feels surrounded by Rhett like this, safe from his most vulnerable moments earlier. He’s given complete control over the situation to Rhett. 

Rhett brings one hand up, cupping Link’s jaw, thumb brushing softly against the stubble on Link’s chin. With his other hand he begins to stroke slowly, thumb swiping the crown of Link’s aching cock on every upstroke, spreading every warm bead of precum he coaxes out. He’s moving impossibly slowly, gaze burning on Link’s face as he takes his time working him over. Link is dying to buck his hips up into Rhett‘s hand, but his friend’s weight in his lap has him immobilized. As much as he wants Rhett to move faster, he’s very content to just let Rhett handle it from here. 

Rhett uses his other hand to free his own cock, climbing off Link’s lap just long enough to shove his jeans and briefs down and off, then doing the same to Link. He climbs back onto Link’s lap, dick hard, thick, already dripping wet when he lines it up with Link’s. He’s licking hotly into Link’s mouth, pushing his hips up until he’s sliding, slick against Link’s cock with his own, every ridge of vein and muscle caressing against Link’s, squeezed tightly in Rhett’s massive fist. Even their balls are rolling against each other between them and Link feels completely surrounded, small and safe and falling apart under Rhett’s hands. He’s whimpering into his best friends mouth, groaning low and deep as the first wave of his orgasm crashes into him. 

Rhett’s right behind him, free hand moving from Link’s jawline up into the back of his nearly dried hair, tugging gently as he works them over, chasing Link’s pleasure with his own. “ _ Fuck _ , bo, you feel so  _ good _ . I fucking  _ missed _ you. Missed touching you, missed  _ holding _ you. Need you like this.” The sound of Rhett’s voice whispering against his mouth makes Link’s body flush hard, pure love flooding his veins. It feels like a gift when Rhett finally spills over his own hand, coating their joined cocks with warmth. 

They both sag against each other, breathing in each other’s closeness, foreheads pressed close together. 

Rhett brings his clean hand back up to Link’s now ridiculous looking hair, fluffed in places, flat in others. He ruffles it softly, grinning. “Hmm, looks like we waited too long to put some product in it.” He pauses to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Link’s mouth. “Looks like we may need to start over again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!  
  
Find me on tumblr at lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
